Distintos Caminos
by ConManzanilla
Summary: La perdida y el dolor los abatió de la misma forma, pero cada uno busco su manera de seguir adelante. Para ella, sanar las heridas del su pasado y su determinación era su nuevo objetivo, mientras recorría su nuevo camino. Para él, el sendero del deber y la venganza era lo que lo impulsaba a seguir adelante.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

En una de las grandes montañas de los majestuosos valles del sur en las tierras bajas, se encontraba el monasterio "Turstarkui" donde los religiosos practicaban el arte de la meditación e iluminación, aunque era seres pacifistas nadie se atrevía a levantar sus armas contra ellos; eran conocidos por su paciencia y grandes reflejos. Además poseían una destreza a la hora del combate.

A los pies de la montaña se encontraba el pequeño pueblo de "Turstar", nombre a homenaje para estos monjes, no obstante anteriormente , la aldea poseía otro nombre que se fue perdiendo con los años.

A la llegada de estos religiosos que eran nómadas en ese tiempo, los aldeanos dejaron que se establecieran en la gran montaña que se encontraba al final de la aldea y como agradecimiento por su hospedaje y amabilidad, además de su simplicidad y equilibrio en que convivían estos lugareños con la misma naturaleza los sabios decidieron enseñarles sus sabidurías y técnicas mortales (aquellos que poseían grandes habilidades que solos estos ilustrados pudieron ver ), ayudando de esta forma que los criminales que azotaban constantemente a esta humilde gente abandonaran la idea.

A lo largo de los años, Turstar fue ganando notoriedad, no solo por sus artefactos de primera calidad sino por los guerreros que se encontraba en este pueblo. La mayoría de su población eran artesanos y mercaderes de muy alta estima para los muchos ricos de las grandes ciudades que se encontraba extremadamente lejos del pequeño poblado. Aunque gran parte de sus habitantes eran comerciantes, los extranjeros creían que los lugareños del Turstar eran practicantes de la meditación y que la mayoría eran guerreros natos, pero la realidad era otra.

En sus calles si se podía decir que tenían grandes guerreros, héroes de muy alta estima, pero pocos tenían el privilegio de esta labor, no era una de las carreras solicitadas dentro de sus paredes, escasos eran los elegidos para ser formado como guerreros, una profesión que dependía de los monjes del pequeño poblado

Para aquellos que nunca han jugado, intentare de contar todo en detalle para que no se sientan perdidos con algunas cosas

Espero que sea de su agrado

****Para la historia estoy tomando referencias del juego y de su Biografía**. **Estas referencias estarán en negrita! **


	2. 1 Metas

**Metas**

-¡Magina! ¡Magina! - Gritaba emocionada una joven por las calles de la pequeña villa, parte del día en búsqueda de su mejor amigo

Hemos recorrido gran parte de la aldea, solo le quedaba buscar en la pequeña plaza que se encuentra en la entrada del pueblo, donde lo vio llegar con un grupo de personas.

\- ¡Mayra! - le grito agitando su mano

-¡Magina! Por fin te encuentro- se perdió su tiempo para agarrar un poco de aire - Llevo todo el día buscándote- le dijo con puchero

-Lo siento, acompañe a la Nana a un vendedor parte de la destrucción - le dijo con una cara de cariño

-¿Fuiste con Noel?

-Si - le dijo en seco, algo en su tono le preocupaba

Al ver como el tono de su amigo cambió un poco, consideró tomarlo por el brazo y llevarlo lejos de la gente.

-¿Qué tuvieron que pensar? - Le pregunto con una cara más seria.

-No mucho, llevamos la frecuencia como siempre, todo iba bien pero un extraño se acercó a Noel

-¿Extraño?

-Aja, llevaba una capucha, así que no puedo decir su apariencia, la cosa es lo que le entregó a Noel

-¿Y que fue?

-Una carta sellada, no pude distinguir de qué ciudad era.

-¿Y qué es lo que te preocupa?

-La cara de Noel, desde que le cambió esa carta su cara cambia drásticamente

-¿Le preguntaste algo? - puras interrogantes provenientes de Mayra.

-Sí, le pregunté de quién era la carta, pero yo dije que era el trabajo de los monjes leer la carreta ...- un gesto de sorpresa provino de él, recordando algo importante - ¡Mayra !, CIERTO HOY ERA EL DÍA DE ELECCIÓN !

Cada seis años los monjes eligen dentro de los jóvenes de 15 años para ser entrenados por ellos en las artes pacíficas. El número de elegido había decaído en los últimos 40 años al igual que los participantes

\- Así es, Adivina cuantos fueron elegidos por los monjes - le dijo con una risita ahogada

\- Mmmmm, No lo sé ... Recuerda que tenemos una apuesta - le dijo Magina con mala gana

\- Si lo se. El que se acerca al número de elegidos de este año, tiene que comprar al otro un pastel de la Hna. Mirian

\- Bueno, tu dijiste y cito "Este año van a ver por lo menos tres elegidos" - A la vez que repite las palabras de su amiga se ponía firme sacando un poco su pecho, demostrando con orgullo de sus palabras - por mi lado creo que este año solo será uno.

\- Tu memoria siempre es de las mejores - le dio en risas - Pero este año ganaste.

La cara de Magina fue de sorpresa, su mejor amiga nunca se había equivocado en los años anteriores desde que habían empezado este juego de apuesta.

\- ¿A quién elegieron? - le pregunto con emoción.

Una sonrisa de ironía provino de Mayra.

-A mí - Fue lo único que dijo

6 años había pasado desde que su mejor amiga fue elegida como acólito, esa fue la última vez, no sabía nada de Mayra, pero algo le alegraba constantemente; dentro de poco serio el Día de elección, su sueño de ser entrenado por estos grandes sabios era algo que desde que tiene uso de conciencia era lo que quería en la vida.

Esperaba ese día como nadie en toda la aldea, pero antes de nada tenía que seguir con sus obligaciones en la aldea, esta vez era llevar a cabo la preocupación de Nana a la plaza del pueblo.

\- ¡Noel! - Distrajo a un hombre que estaba dando órdenes a un grupo de personas

\- Joven Magina, le dijo con alegría- ¿Esa es la alegría de Nana?

\- Así es y tengo algunas cosas de la Sra. Mirian ¿A quién se la doy?

\- ¿No vas a ir con nosotros? - le respondió con duda.

\- Este año no iré, mañana es el Día de elección y no me lo voy a perder - le dije bastante orgulloso.

\- Cierto, casi se me olvidó ... Espero que este año sea el tuyo y el mar escogido como aprendí a decir palmeando su espalda.

\- Daré lo mejor de mí-le contestó con alegría.

\- Entrégale los artículos a Alba, ella está a cargo de las mercancías indicadas.

Magina se fue directo donde Alba se perdió, dejando las mercancías en una de las carrozas. Al ver que el joven se iba Noel cambió la mirada a unos chicos.

\- ¡Chicos! Tenga cuidado con esa lanza- les aviso - ¿Cuánto falta para salir ?.

\- ¡Ya casi! - Le respondimos un joven - solo estamos amarrando fuertemente algunas cosas para que no se caigan.

-Bueno, iré en búsqueda de las mercancías de los ancianos del este del poblado, de regreso espero que estemos listo para partir.

Cuando iba a seguir con su trabajo, una señora lo interrumpió.

-No crees que estés involucrado con muchos "Guerreros" con ustedes - Le dijo la anciana.

-Si un poco más de lo normal, la cosa es que el camino no es tan seguro como se cree, por eso es mejor prevenir que lamentar. - Le respondió el experto guerrero.

El Resto del día transcurrió rápidamente.

El día siguiente en la gran plaza del pueblo de Turstar se encuentra reunidos los adolescentes que iban a participar para el día de elección, se encuentra a la espera de los monjes Turstarkui.

La pequeña aldea tenía dos plazas, la primera que era llamada la Gran Plaza, teníamos en el centro del poblado y la segunda que se hallaba en la entrada. La ceremonia o el día de Elección se elaboraba en la gran plaza.

Sin embargo, casi toda la gente se encuentra en ese lugar; muchos no escogían el camino de la meditación y la sabiduría, pero ver a estos maestros era algo que llamaba la atención.

La plaza se consideró repleta, entre la multitud se encontraban grandes figuras reconocidas por todo el poblado, Héroes de gran estima que alguna vez entrenaron en este mismo templó.

A la primera hora cuando los rayos del sol tocando el alba, a lo lejos se vieron a los devotos acercarse a la Gran Plaza, pero alguien dentro del grupo llamo un poco la atención.

La sorpresa para muchos fue lo que él, estaría al frente de los monjes.

Esta persona entre todos los grandes maestros, Rohin era el líder del monasterio el más antiguo, el más sabio. Aunque la mayoría de las miradas estaban en este gran personaje, una de la mirada estaba en la búsqueda de otro personaje.

Magina estaba buscando entre los aprendices a su mejor amiga, mientras poco a poco se iban acercando a los discípulos; pero no la vio entre ellos.

Ya en el centro de la gran plaza, el gran maestro Rohin tenían que inspeccionar a todos los jóvenes. Esta Gran figura decidió tomarse su tiempo a cada uno de ellos, no se había acercado a ninguno de los presentes, solo los observaba desde la pequeña tarima que se sentía en el lugar, donde estaba sentado en un cojín de seda.

_¿Se abra lo que dormido? _Era el pensamiento de algunos de los participantes.

Aproximadamente hora y media después, dentro del pequeño grupo que ahora eran tres (los demás se habían retirado) por fin el gran sabio hablar.

\- Para ser parte de nosotros, debemos de entender algo ... la paciencia es nuestro gran aliado, nuestra mente es quien nos guía, y junto nos ayuda a meditar ... esa es nuestra esencia, muchos saben cómo las usamos y lo mortal que puede ser designado con su mano abierta a algunos guerreros entre la multitud con los ojos cerrados- Aunque le digan Guerreros o héroes, para nosotros seguimos siendo devotos, monjes y compañeros Salir a cumplir con sus obligaciones, encontrarán soluciones para sus dudas en la meditación - Abrí sus ojos poco a poco - Y ahora ustedes, mis pequeños acólitos son parte de nuestro monasterio, si nos siguen encontrando la verdad y su propósito en esta vida.

Los jóvenes casi se le desorbitan los ojos antes de la noticia, esta vez fueron tres escogidos, extraño para esa época. A ver los escogidos la gente saltó de emoción.

El camino hacia la montaña, en sí, era parte del entrenamiento, subir esas escaleras hacia la punta de la colina era completamente agotador, pero ahí estaban los jóvenes aprendices dando lo mejor.

El comienzo de las escaleras estaba en el medio de la gran montaña, donde reposaba el Templo, al subir estas iban cambiando de sentido yendo de izquierda a derecha para que el tramo no se hiciera tan difícil a remontar.

Al llegar a la cima contemplaron con fascinación las grandes puertas de color morado del templo, matiz que caracterizaba a los monjes Turstarkui.

Al cruzarlas observaron el gran patio de la entrada, lugar donde estaban entrenando algunos clérigos sus artes marciales.

Caminaron a través del gran patio, para luego toparse con la entrada del templo principal, lugar de meditación y entrenamiento de los monjes más veteranos. Aquí era donde aprendía, estaba por la espera de los recién llegados, este practicante les enseñaía todo el monasterio, además de sus labores y compromisos ahora como practicantes.

Cuando iban por la mitad del recorrido, alguien los interrumpió. Magina la reconoció de inmediato, aunque no tardaron las túnicas que representaba al monasterio, era evidente que pertenecía a los Turstarkui.

-Joven monje- llamo su atención- déjame guiar, de aquí en adelante a este aprendiz - señalando al Joven Magina - No te preocupes le enseñaré el resto del templo y sus deberes- le dijo mostrándole una sonrisa

\- Pero maestra Mayra ...- fue interrumpido rápidamente

\- Tranquilo, hable con el maestro Rohin, además como no voy a recibir a mi mejor amigo aquí en el templo.

\- Entendido maestra. - se fue sin reproches

Cuando se encontraron a solas, Mayra salto a abrazarlo, había pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio.

Ahora era mucho más alto que ella, y su contextura un poco más robusta de lo que ella recordaba, pero en esencia seguía siendo Magina, su mejor amigo y cobfifente.

\- Ahora te puedes relajar un poco, estas tenso Magina - Soltándolo del abrazo

\- Mayra no era necesaria - le dijo sonriéndole

\- Estuve observando desde que llegaste, establecí rígido como un trozo de carne seca, se me hizo gracioso - Dándole un golpe en el hombro

\- Así que llevas todo el día viéndonos y burlándote en secreto

\- Desde luego

De aquí en adelante Mayra, lo guió y el conjunto lo que le faltaba del monasterio y explicándole detenidamente sus deberes como principiante.

Luego de un rato llegaron a un muro, este se encontró en la parte trasera de aquí se podría ver todo el valle, la tarde estaba llegando a su fin.

Mayra se envió en el muro dando un gran suspiro a ese hermoso paisaje.

-Típico de Mayra- contesto con tono de tristeza, tuve tiempo que algo le había llamado la atención.

\- Sí, tengo tiempo notando que estabas pensando, pero no sabes cómo decirlo- La sorpresa lo desistió de momento, no esperaba esa respuesta de ella.

\- No sé cómo preguntarlo, pero tu atuendo lo dicen todo. Te gusta mostrar las cosas hermosas cuando tienes que decir algo que no es de agrado, desde que éramos niños siempre hacías este tipo de cosas - La miró con un semblante serio.

\- No es nada malo, tranquilo. Sabes el significado de estas vestimentas- bajando un poco la cabeza- dejaré pronto el monasterio.

Lo normal era llevar a cabo las túnicas que representaban su camino a la iluminación, pero aquellos que dejaban el monasterio se les daba una trayectoria un poco diferente a las típicas túnicas, se establecían en una armadura ligera, con un fajín o cinturón ser armadura con hombreras o un cumbre hombro) los brazaletes que llegaban hasta el codo, algunos terminan de cubrir sus brazos con envolturas de seda en representación al gran salón, su parte baja usaban unos leotardos negros con un faldón ligero y para completar el vestimenta sus típicas Hojas de media luna llamadas hermana media luna, eran unas armas confeccionadas por los mismos monjes, estas permitían canalizar mejor sus habilidades a la hora del combate y en homenajear a su templo siempre vestían sus ropas de diferentes tonos de morado.

\- ¿Cuándo te vas?

\- Al alba, quería pasar este rato contigo- ahora su mirada estaba dirigida a su amigo - sabía que serías elegido este año- le dijo entre risitas

\- Nunca te equivocas en estas cosas- en su rostro se podría una vez un semblante de melancolía

\- En mi camino a la meditación, encontré mi propósito y no es aquí en el templo, me duele con todo el corazón, pero nos toca separarnos nuevamente - algunas lágrimas estaban por empezar a salir - pero cuando entrenes poco a poco encontrando las respuestas de tu vida-en ese momento se verá viendo la palma de su mano, después de decir eso subió su rostro para ver nuevamente el paisaje y la luz del atardecer la resplandecía la cara -... sabes Magina siempre creí que me quedaría aquí, pero últimamente algo me perturba.

Ahora la duda se muestra en el rostro de su amigo, antes de decir algo ella se le adelanto.

\- Cuando medito o duermo siempre esta perturbación está presente y creo que algo malo sucederá dentro de poco ... Nubes grises se pasa por el valle y no encuentro el significado de estas visiones

\- ¿Qué crees que pasara? - dijo en tono neutro.

\- No sé, estoy buscando respuestas, había hablado con el gran maestro, pero me dice que solo son ilusiones de mis dudas que deseaban nublar mi juicio, en cierto modo tiene razón, desde que empecé a tener estos sueños poco a poco han ido empeorando se han alimentado de mi temor y mi duda.

\- Si el gran maestro lo dice, no deberías preocuparte.

\- Jaja, lo sé, pero también me dijo "El hielo es peligro cuando se encuentra en delgadas capas porque puede romperse bajo nuestro peso y puede causar desgracia; ese hielo es la duda que tienes ... pero a veces el hielo se vuelve hermoso cuando se trasforma en nieve, y viste los paisajes con ese blanco magnífico. -Miro con determinadas y limitadas- dependencia de ti, que forma el des hielo - hubo un silencio en ese momento y luego continúo - talvez las respuestas no están aquí en el templo, joven Mayra a lo mejor puedes encontrar en el pueblo, seguro extrañas esas calles llenas de vida, te enseñamos todo lo necesario, seguro sabes cómo llevar a cabo tu trabajo con tu gente y con nosotros. más de nosotros, aunque no estén aquí en el templo, estas puertas siempre están abiertas para ti y para los demás ".

La cara de desilusión se reflejó en Magina, deseaba ser parte del monasterio, a su vez quería ver a su amiga nuevamente y pasar más tiempo con ella, pero comprendía la decisión de Mayra y las respetaba.

Por un momento estaba dudando de no decirle lo que estaba ocurriendo en el pueblo, pero cuando su amiga le relató su preocupación respecto.

\- Te diré algo que está ocurriendo en el pueblo y puede ser que tenga que ver con esas nubes que cubren la villa-respondió.

Ahora la cara de sorpresa estaba en Myara.

\- Hace un mes aproximadamente un grupo de mercaderías perdió en las montañas, cree que la causa son los bandidos que están en las rutas bajas de los valles ... son rumores, pero todavía no se ha resuelto.

Está revelación la sorprendió un poco, pero no hizo que la perturbara.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho Noel sobre ese inconveniente? - supuestamente.

\- Nada de momento, no han solicitado ayuda al pueblo en estos meses, Noel no viola la necesidad de mandar un grupo en su búsqueda ... no quiere dejar al pueblo sin protección si algo llega a pasar - bajo un poco su semblante duda en su cara e hizo una breve pausa para luego continuar -Al principio se creía que era un retraso, pero se mandaron cartas al reinado donde iba a comercializar e información que nunca llegó. Eso puso en alerta a Noel y no dejo que nadie dejara el poblado hasta las próximas transacciones donde él mismo iría.

\- ¿Permitirán las próximas transferencias de comercio?

\- Partieron ayer, en la tarde; fueron más guerrero de lo normal. - Antes de que ella formule la pregunta le solicitará respuesta porque sabía que sería su interrogante - Partieron unos diez guerreros en la caravana, dos civiles y  
Noel. Dejaron a cargo a Zahen, habla con él cuando desciendas de la montaña - le dedicó una mirada con cariño.

\- Lo haré.

Esa fue la última vez que se vieron, pues no sabían que de aquí en adelante sus caminos serian diferentes.

¡Hasta aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, sé que es algo lento pero les aseguro que a partir del segundo capítulo se van a mover más las cosas!

Decidí colocarle Magina a Anti-mage (tranquilos es momentáneo) porque con ese nombre lo conocí más allá en el Dota1.

No sé si se dieron cuenta, pero soy poco creativo para los nombres xD!

Disculpen si se me fue algún error ortográfico.

Bueno solo quería dejar en claro esta cosita ... ¡Un Saludo!

**** Para la historia estoy tomando referencias del juego y de su Biografía** . **Estas referencias deben estar en negrita!**


	3. 2 Nubes grises

**Nota:**  
**Letras en negrita: son Referencia oficiales del juego/ Valve**

* * *

Al descender, la duda sobre la conversación con su amigo la estaba disipando. No podía dejar de pensar o de creer que sus meditaciones y sueños eran interrumpidos por un mal presagio, y a lo mejor todo lo que expuso Magina ¿tenía algo que ver? ¿Tendrá relación? Solo preguntas sin respuestas provenía de sus dudas.

Al llegar a las calles donde alguna vez jugo y pasó parte de su infancia. La nostalgia la invadido, empezó a recordar todo lo que vivió en el poblado.

Fue huérfana a temprana edad, y desde entonces fue criada por una anciana con un enorme corazón, todos la llamaban Nana.

Se quedó en la parte baja de las escaleras observando todo; nada había cambiado, seguía todo igual como recordaba, bueno por lo menos esa parte del poblado, poco a poco empezó a recorrer el pueblo, era temprano casi no había movimiento de gente.

El primero a verla fue aquel que estaba a cargo del lugar, pues ahora estaba vigilando las calles a esa hora de la mañana.

\- ¡Mayra! - Dijo en alegría, tenía tiempo sin saber de ella

\- ¡Zahen! - Respondió

\- No puedo crees que aceptaras descender de la montaña- añadió sorprendió - Ven, vamos a la gran plaza para hablar un poco

Y así hicieron

\- Ahora que eres parte de los guerreros debo de informarte de las cosas que harás aquí y de tus nuevas responsabilidades.

\- Entiendo- estaba dudando en decirle sobre las interrupciones sobre sus meditaciones, pero no vio conveniente informar, a lo mejor solo era su mente que quería volver a esa seductora vida que tenía en tiempos pasados.

Poco a poco fue llegando la gente del lugar, viendo con sorpresa y a la vez sonriendo a Mayra, algunos estaban asombrados ya que no creían que dejaría la montaña, pero ahí se encontraba con su vestimenta de lucha.

La gente que la conocía empezaron a acercarse llevando distintas comidas que disfrutaba cuando estaba en el poblado, dándole de este modo una cálida e improvisada bienvenida a una pasmada Mayra.

Ahora le tocaba ir a donde Nana, la emoción la estaba matando _¿Cómo reaccionara Nana cuando me vea? _Era la pregunta que se planteaba mientras se dirigía a esa pequeña casita.

Los días siguiente transcurrieron sin ningún problema, se acercaba la jornada de transacciones comerciales.

La gente de Turkar tenía como costumbre que estas "Transacciones" se hicieran en la segunda semana de cada mes, pero por los inconvenientes que estaban ocurriendo dejaron pasar esa semana.

Se creía que a lo mejor estos "Bandidos" tenían en cuenta esto datos y esperaban para atacar la caravana.

Los próximos días los guerreros estaba en alerta por si alguna amenaza ocurría. A lo mejor al cambiar un poco las cosas, podían molestar a los instigadores de las caravanas por la necesidad de robar.

Las puertas de del pueblo estaban abiertas, se esperaba la llegada de la guardia de vigilia que estaba inspeccionando las fronteras, nadie siento su presencia llegar a esa entrada, el único que lo vio acercarse fue un niño, el cual jugaba en la plaza que se encontraba al frente de las grandes puertas

\- ¡MA...MÁ! ¡MA-MÁ! - balbuceaba algo y se fue corriendo donde su madre para avisarle lo que había visto.

La madre al ver angustiada a la criatura se dirigió a todo paso donde se encontraba.

El niño se hallaba en shock, no respondía las preguntas de su madre, solo tartamudeos salían de su boca, intentaba señalar algo, pero con lo afligido que se encontraba no concordaba con qué.

\- M-mons...mo.. - alcanzó a decir, la madre no entendía nada.

Al ver que su madre no lo comprendía, se armó de valor y señalo donde se encontraba todavía la extraña criatura; el cual no había llegado a la entrada y los árboles del alrededor oscurecían un poco su semblante.

La madre dirigió la mirada a donde señalaba su hijo y lo que distinguió fue... esos ojos blancos lechocos que no indicaba ninguna emoción en ellos, como si no tuviera vida, el horror se apoderó de ella. Lo primero que hizo fue gritar, agarrar a su hijo y salir corriendo de lugar.

La gente al escuchar el grito, intentó dirigirse a ella, pero se había ido del lugar, al poco tiempo se dieron cuenta el porqué del grito.

El espectro se hallaba en la entrada del lugar, su presencia fue notada por los ex-monjes que se encontraba haciendo guardia.

Su forma humanoide con un aspecto mórbido era lo primero en resaltar, una armadura cubría su pecho y hombros, pero dejaba al descubierto su torso casi esquelético con una cicatriz claramente visible, diferentes heridas llenas de pus le recorrían el cuerpo, su tonalidad variaba de color en algunas partes de su cuerpo, iban desde un color marrón claro hasta llegar a un verde casi brillante y a su espalda como si un terrón de azúcar fuera, iban un enjambre de moscas.

\- ¿Qué demonios es eso? - se preguntó uno de los guerreros que se encontraba en la entrada.

El engendro a ver la impresión de los lugareños, contrajo una sonrisa maliciosa en esa fláccida cara, y a continuación levantó la mano en alto y luego la bajó hasta tocar el suelo, habló en una especie de idioma no conocida y debajo de sus pies una especie de obelisco/lápida apareció, de la nada cientos de zombis aparecieron del él

Al otro lado, el terror se estaba apoderando del lugar, todo el mundo corría en distintos sentidos, llevándose uno contra otros, el pánico recorriera velozmente todo el poblado.

Los guerreros que estaban en la entrada hicieron sonar la alarma teniendo una rápida respuesta, al poco tiempo todos los guerreros del pueblo estaban al frente de la entrada.

\- Aberración, ¿Qué haces en estas tierras? - le gritó Zahén con sumo odio .

\- Jaja ahorrense la molestia, soy el heraldo del Dios muerto y vengo a difundir el canto fúnebre por estas tierras. - respondió dichoso con una voz antinatural

\- ¿Dios muerto? - se veía la duda en la mayoría de los guerreros

\- Lo conocerán ¡Ahora! - Soltó una bulliciosa risa - La fuerza de los muertos es simplemente tomada de la fuerza de los vivos - les dio una clase de sermón a la ola de zombi que se encontraba en la entrada del poblado.

Con esto los zombis se fueron en masas encima de los guerreros, quienes estaban atentos a su llegada.

La lucha era despareja eran cientos de zombi contra quince guerreros. Poco a poco comenzaron a perder terreno del lugar, cada vez que eliminaban a uno, cinco más tomaban su lugar.

A ver este detalle Zahén decidió buscar a alguien, aquel que estuviera cerca para darle una orden

\- ¡Mayra! - La llamo - Necesito que evacues a la gente- fue interrumpido por un zombi que lo atacaba por detrás, lo esquivo rápidamente y luego con su arma lo partió a la mitad y continuó - lleva a los lugareños al pasadizo trasero, mientras vemos que logramos con estas alimañas, ustedes dos protejan a Mayra para que pueda salir de aquí.

Con la ayuda de estos dos partidarios, Mayra se alejó del campo de batalla.

Decidió dirigirse a la gran plaza, lugar donde se mantenía a la gente mientras se solucionaba los problemas.

* * *

Poco a poco el agotamiento se estaba apoderando de los guerreros, eran audaces pero la batalla se estaba prolongando más de lo debido.

Los ex-monjes habían pedido terreno por la oleada zombi, pero su determinación estaba reflejada en sus ojos, defendieron su patria con su vida.

Aunque los Zombis, no era buenos luchadores, eran extremadamente molestos por la gran cantidad que había en el lugar.

Uno de los monjes comenzó a buscar el origen de estos seres y la respuesta estaba antes sus ojos.

\- ¡Zahén! Nada de lo que estamos haciendo funciona con contra ellos- Dirigió su vista a la lápida y siento una energía provenir de ella - Creo que esta multitud de engendros provienen de ese obelisco- le dijo

Zahen a ver este hallazgo, decido intentar llegar a ella, pero se encontraba muy lejos, convirtiéndolo en un objetivo imposible de llegar y las cosas estaban poniendo peor.

Nuevo luchador estaba entrado al campo de batalla y los guerreros que estaba defendiendo el lugar los conocían muy bien...era Noel y los quinces guerreros que estaba desaparecido, las cosas estaban se estaban agravando.

* * *

Por otro lado, Mayra consiguió agrupar a gran parte de la gente a la gran plaza, el pánico se encontraba reflejada en el semblante de la gente reunida. En mucho tiempo nadie se atrevió a atacar tan descaradamente el pueblo.

\- Vamos, debemos evacuar el lugar lo más rápido posible - les grito a la gente reunida - Marchaos al pasadizo que se encuentra al pie de la montaña.

Este pasadizo se encontraba al final del poblando, a un lateral de la escalera que daban al tempo, con esta decisión la gente se fue directamente al final del poblado.

\- ¡Mayra! - una Joven se acercó y esta continuó - Algunos se han quedado rezagados- Mayra sabía que la chica tenía razón, así que decidió hacer algo.

\- ¿Algún voluntario me puede acompañar a avisar a los rezagados de lo que está ocurriendo en el poblado? - con esta pregunta un grupo de siete personas levantaron las manos, algunos temblaban por el miedo, pero estaban al corriente que era necesario ayudar a los demás. Al ver la determinación de los voluntarios, tenía esperanzas de que todo cambiaría.

\- Nos dividiremos para abarcar más terrenos, vayan a los lugares remotos y avisen a todo aquel que esté en el camino, yo me encargare de la gente que esté cerca de la entrada. - Les indicó y de esta forma trabajaron.

* * *

En la entrada, solo quedaban de pie unos cinco guerreros defendiendo el frente, Zahén era uno de ellos.

Al ser tan disparejos y perder parte del terreno algunos no-muerto habían escapado hacia el poblado.

\- Debimos retirarnos cuando teníamos la oportunidad- le dijo al pequeño grupo que ahora estaba rodeado por los no-muertos, sino también de aquellos que fueron alguna vez sus aliados e incluso los caídos en esa batalla los estaba acorralando en espera de su muerte.

\- ¡Chicos! Fue un honor ser parte de ustedes - dijo uno de los guerreros casi en sollozo, sentía que su fin estaba por llegar.

\- Fue un placer estar con todos ustedes, espero con todo el corazón que le diéramos suficiente tiempo para que escaparan de este lugar- dijo Zahén con orgullo al terminar estas últimas palabras los muertos se fueron encima del pequeño grupo.

* * *

Mayra se dirigía con sigilo a la entrada, se percató que algunos no-muertos estaban rondando por el lugar. Decidió mantenerse oculta en las sombras de las casas agrupadas.

Se movió poco a poco, revisando a ver si se conseguía algún rezagado por las calles, sin ser vista pudo ayudar a todo aquel que podía, pero la intriga de lo que estaba ocurriendo en el frente la estaba consumiendo, decidió observar un poco más de cerca el fervor de la batalla y ver como se encontraba sus amigos.

Se fue con sumo cuidado por los techos de las moradas, busco un lugar lo suficiente alto en una de las casas, y lo que observo no fue de su agrado; sus compañeros se encontraban tirados en el sueño inertes rodeados por esos engendros sin vida.

Poco a poco el círculo se fue abriendo dejando pasar a unos esqueletos con algunos rastro de carne que vestían unas túnicas rasgadas; conjugaron una especie de hechizo el cual Mayra no llegó a oír. A continuación, sus amigos que se encontraban sin vida en el piso, se levantaron con los ojos en blanco.

\- ¡Ni-nigromantes! - dijo en un hilo de voz, un dolor recorrió su cuerpo al ver a sus compañeros levantarse, quería apartar la mirada, pero necesitaba buscar algo de información.

Observó un poco más el lugar y noto que los zombis no pasaban de un cierto límite.

\- Así que su conjuro tiene un rango y área - detallando más la lápida- debo irme, antes de que algo peor suceda.

Mientras se levantaba del aquel lugar donde se mantenía oculta. Algo la hizo moverse rápidamente del lugar.

Donde hace unos segundos se encontraba, ahora estaba una moharra(1) clavada en el techo de aquel lugar. Dirigió su mirada al dueño de la lanza y el horror volvió a apoderarse su semblante.

Aquel que tenía agarrado la parte posterior de la lanza, era una de las personas más respetadas por todo el pueblo... Era Noel.

Ahora el no-muerto intentaba sacar la punta de la lanza para continuar su ataque , mientras hacía eso, Maira se dispuso estar atenta al próximo movimiento de su enemigo.

Los dos adversarios se encontraban listos para el combate.

El primero en atacar fue del monje convertido, lanzado ataque a diestra y siniestras, mientras que Mayra estaba a la defensiva, le constaba atacar directamente al ex-monje.

La distancia que provocaba la lanza la mantenía alejada de él, cuando por fin pudo acercarse lo suficiente para lanzar un ataque con su arma y lograr cortar el pecho de aquel muerto viviente, este esquivo sin ningún problema el ingenioso ataque con la parte inferior de la lanza, se notaba que aquel ser no era un novato usando el arma.

Atacaba con su moharra y se defendía con la parte posterior y en ocasiones incluso la utilizaba para atacar, era un maestro empuñándola.

Mayra estaba agradecida que no llevara unas hermanas medias lunar, si era fascinante verlo utilizando la lanza, no se podía imaginar si fuera poseído sus armas gemelas.

Esto la distrajo un poco de la pelea, dejando que Noel lastimara su hombro izquierdo, permitiendo que esté dominara por completo el combate, no por nada era el más habilidoso del poblado.

Aunque Mayra se defendió como pudo de los intensos ataques, al poco tiempo su anterior error dejó ver un punto flanco que el ex-monje noto.

Aprovechando que la chica se queda sin fuerza por culpa de la herida y la fatiga (era lo que ella creía), observo esto determinadamente y dejó un espacio entre los dos.

Logrando que Mayra se confiara un poco e intentara de aprovechar ese segundo para alejarse un poco y así tomar un poco de aire, pero la jugada le salió perfectamente planeada para aquel muerto, en ese tiempo donde ella se alejó de él, utilizó una técnica que Mayra solo había leído en los pergaminos de los prestigioso monjes y que muy pocos habían ejecutado, el "**Blink o traslación**", permitiéndose aparecer frente de la sorprendida chica e hiriéndole con la punta de la lanza.

La lanza se clavó con precisión en el abdomen de Mayra, dejándola incrédula a lo que estaba pasando la sangre salía, no sólo de aquella herida, sino que también se su boca. Al poco tiempo cayó al piso, con espasmos en su cuerpo, poco a poco los ojos se fueron cerrando.

El muerto viviente a ver que termino su labor, se acercó al cuerpo y quito de él su arma para luego alejarse.

* * *

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente en aquel lugar, su fuerza eran pocas, la hemorragia que tenía seguía drenando sangre, pero esto no era lo que importaba. Debía de llegar al tramo secreto y ver si su gente había salido de aquel lugar.

Mientras caminaba por el trayecto donde alguna vez familias paseaban y se habían establecidos, caminó como pudo por esos pasadizos, era un atajo para llegar a la salida trasera.

Al llegar decidió subir las escaleras del templo, creía que la altura le podía dar una visión completa por donde pudieron ir la gente del poblado.

Llegó una altura prudente, su cuerpo pedía descanso a gritó, pero su labor era lo más importante por el momento.

Se fue a un costado pasando una gran piedra, pero lo que vio no era lo que esperaba, desde aquel lugar se podía contemplar cómo la gente de poblado fue aniquilada por completo, la sangre derramada en aquella zona era tan grande, que el carmesíes oscureció el valle con ese rojo ya opaco, con esta imagen en mente la pocas fuerzas abandonaron de lleno su cuerpo cayendo a recostada de la piedra que tenía en la espalda.

A lo lejos se podía observar como el causante de todo aquella devastación se alejaba del lugar, dejando atrás los cuerpos del poblado como si de basura se tratase; al parecer su obra en ese lugar había concluido, pero todavía faltaba un lugar por asolar, ese era el Monasterio Turstarkui.

* * *

1: Es el nombre con que se designa la punta de la lanza.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capítulo!Mis heraldos!

A partir del próximo capítulo dejare algunas curiosidades que me pasaron jugando dota 2 o algunas opiniones de los héroes.

Sin más que decir hasta la próxima.


End file.
